Love Machine
by Dazardz
Summary: Labrys has developed feelings for Akihiko, and she wants to be more than friends. Akihiko has developed feelings for Labrys, but he's scared he'll get rejected. They're both horrible to each other to disguise their love, will they ever confess to each other? Rated T for minor scenarios of language.


_Love Machine_

* * *

Every morning, I rise from my slumber. It's not long before I'm thinking of him. It's not right for me think of him the way I do. A warm breath collapsing onto my neck, a muscular body surrounding my mechanical body. An exchange in smiles and those comforting words-

"Labrys! What are you doing!? Your running in the wrong direction, pay more attention." Akihiko whined, gesturing Labrys in the direction of school.

Yes, Labrys was daydreaming about a man that stood right before her eyes. The robot had a heart, therefore she could desire things. This wasn't a time for her to think though. Labrys was stupid enough to volunteer to go on a 6AM run with Akihiko. She wanted Akihiko to think greatly of her, but the expectations were high. Robots never ran out of stamina though, so she thought she could live up to it. She wasn't thinking straight, because she never does around Akihiko. Besides, if she volunteered, Akihiko would appreciate that. And they were spending some alone time together... in public. She knew it was worth it, because before they started running, Akihiko gave her a warm smile. He was pleased. And Labrys pleased him. It melted her inside(not literally), and she was happy that she could do such a thing.

"Oh, I was just daydreaming. Sorry, won't happen again." Labrys let out a sigh.

* * *

Why do I have to be so insensitive towards Labrys. I don't understand all this affection stuff, but it's making me act differently to Labrys. And it's for the worse. At this rate, she'll begin to hate me. I want her to, feel something for me. In the end, I know I'll have to make the first move. I don't completely understand why I love her so much, but I can gather some ideas. First, she's cute. That's a winner for every man. Second, she's so new to everything. I just wanna be the by her side to show her how beautiful everything is. Third, she's always... there. When you need her. Like today, nobody would want to go running with me because they'd think it's stupid or just a waste of time. Labrys doesn't. She took a general interest in what I was doing and decided to tag along. That really cheers me up.

It's not like I care more about my pride than Labrys, but if I asked her out and she said no, all my pride would shatter in two seconds. It would be embarrassing for both us. If I could, I'd want to know if she liked me back. She felt affection right? But, how could I find out? Through Aigis maybe? They talk about... girl stuff or... sister stuff. Aigis is more of an innocent girl, who wouldn't do something like that. Then again, Aigis was quite easy to manipulate. No matter though, if I keep thinking and pay less attention to what I'm doing, I'm going to look stupid in front of Labrys!

* * *

_At Yasogami High_

* * *

It's almost time for 1st Period. I couldn't find Yukiko or Chie anywhere, so I decided to hang out with Yosuke-kun for the morning. I really hadn't made other friends yet, and most girls at school here were total bitches, save for a few. Sometimes when I'm bored after school, I go to visit Elizabeth-san with Aigis. We always manage to hear Elizabeth complain about how the Velvet Room isn't a club. At least we used to. Igor surprised all three of us and fulfilled her request.

"Isn't the sky beautiful today Labrys? It's really blue and sunny and there isn't a cloud in sight! What do you think?" Yosuke asked, being friendly as always.

"I think it's nice too. Great day to spend time outside, it's really warm too."

Yosuke was a friend of mine that I could really be open to. He did really well in saving me before and stuck by my side. Sometimes he was cheesy, but not as cheesy as Teddie. He could be serious when he needed to as well. If I had any problems, he'd be the first one I turned to. Aigis doesn't know everything about school you know.

"Well anyway, 1st Period's about to start so we should head to class. It's time for that horrible subject that nobody likes... Ugh. Maths."

"Maths isn't that bad, I think it's fun solving problems with algebra. We get to use letters and numbers at the same time, it couldn't get any better. Now that I think about it, I'm quite excited!"

"Dude, maths makes my brain hurt. But it's nice to hear that there's something you like about school. So come on, let's go."

* * *

_1st Period  
_

* * *

"Alright class." The teacher guided the attention of his class towards himself. He was one of the most bitter teachers in the entire school, rarely anyone liked him. The rare that liked him were only mathematicians and Labrys.

"It's a wonderful day today. A wonderful day for a Pop Quiz." A second later, the class were moaning. Multiple annoyed voices could be heard, but you couldn't make out what anyone was saying.

"Damn it! I didn't know we had a pop quiz! I haven't prepared! I haven't studied! I didn't even focus on maths at one point outside of school! I'm doomed! Doomed Labrys!" Yosuke cried out. Labrys couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Yosuke. Hands on his head, sweat tricking down his cheek. Labrys was looking to ace this test. At least get a 90%. She wanted to get 100%, but that would have been a little suspicious for someone who just joined.

"Alright, alright calm down you imbeciles! Pop Quiz begins in 2 minutes, no refreshing. During the test there will be no talking, otherwise your test will be ripped up. If I catch anybody trying to get answers from someone else your test will be ripped up and you will have an automatic 0%. You all should be intelligent enough to know the rest, but then again not much could be expected out of you disgraces. No questions. I will be handing out tests now. You can start as soon as you receive your test."

Eventually, everybody was putting their brains to the test trying to solve difficult questions. Within the first few questions, Labrys noticed that Yosuke was struggling.

_This makes absolutely no sense whatsoever! How can 2n + -3f to the power of 6 even have an answer!? I'm pretty sure anything to the power of 6 is gonna be a hassle._

Labrys was flying through the test. It took her about 5 seconds to get through each question, due to her cheating software built inside her head. She wouldn't have to do the work, she was ready to ace every subject. She was going to finish the test before everybody else, but Yosuke had other plans.

"Psst. PSST!" Yosuke whispered. He caught Labrys' attention. Yosuke managed to sneak a note onto the edge of his test, so that Labrys could learn over and read it. It read...

_You free tonight? _

Labrys wanted to get this over and done with quick, so she took the note and wrote a reply on it.

_Yeah. Why?_

Yosuke continued the conversation.

_Would you want to... go on a date? Tonight._

_Yosuke I... I mean. I am free but, you're a really nice guy and... I really don't feel that way, I kind of have feelings for someone else. He's nice too, I could tell you but I don't want to bother you right now._

_Oh, is that the case? Okay then, I'm alright. Don't worry about me, I get rejected all the time. It's just that this time, it felt a little different. _

_Yosuke-kun, I still want us to be great friends._Yosuke replied. Labrys was about to lean over and read it but.

"Excuse me! Are you trying to copy his test Labrys!" The teacher had caught her red-handed, leaning over. That would be proof enough for him. He walked over to Labrys and held her test. Labrys got a little worried, and a few seconds seemed to last forever. The teacer just held it in its place. Then, he tore it to shreds. He wrote a huge [U] for ungradable. Meaning she hit bottom, 0%. Everybody in the class stared at her, and that wasn't good for her reputation as a new girl. Indeed she felt emberassed, she actually started to cry. Not that you could hear it. She felt like running out of class. What was left anyway? She did it. She ran, out of class and out of school. She kept on running far, until she got home. It was like a ghost town. During school, nobody was out. The kids and teenagers were at school, and the adults were at work.

She didn't pay attention to what she was running into, she just knew it was the direction of home. Maybe she shouldn't go home, they'd send her back to school. She was still sad. A trail of tears were left behind.

Something caught Labrys' attention though. Around the corner she could hear High School Students. Were they what people called 'ditchers'? They left school to go do their own thing, without anybody knowing or being able to do anything about it. They outta get put in their place. Labrys did still feel like a Student Council President, even though she wasn't anymore. She had nothing better to do, and going home wasn't the best option, so she paid a visit to those troublemakers.

She slowly walked through the dark alleyway before her. A squeak. Rats and mouse running psychotically after every time Labrys' foot made contact with the ground. As she get closer, she could make out what the gang of students were saying. Her approach became slower as she heard them talking about sinister things, and using bad language. She wouldn't want to get involved with people like this. Wait what? She was incredibly strong! She knew herself that she wasn't human. She could handle any assault. She was almost there. Even now with her eyes, she could see them. Cruising on the walls at the end of the alleyway. When she got there, she was disgusted with what she saw. One kid with blue hair, piercings in his tongue. He was with a woman with pink hair, piercings on her lip. It seemed like everybody in this group had piercings somewhere. 5 of them. 2 girls, 3 guys. It seemed as if two of these guys were also kissing one girl and doing 'other' things to her at the same time. Labrys wasn't afraid at all. She spoke up.

"What do you guys think you're doing avoiding school! It's school policy to be there during learning times. Do you have any idea how much serious trouble you're in!" Labrys gave them a piece of her mind. None of them cared though. The laughed and mocked her, they didn't even need to bring up that she wasn't at school either. One of the members gained a smirk on his face and came closer to Labrys.

"You know, your really sexy. Want a kiss?" The kid looked horrible, like really bad. Nobody in their right minds would date him, but then again, everybody around wasn't thinking straight.

"Really, I don't want to do that. Why are you guys bunking school? Don't you like school? I do." To be honest, Labrys was confused about people not liking school. It was a fun time, she couldn't understand why people were bored by it. She could say that some people like Yosuke struggled with it, but that's not an excuse for everyone.

"Playing hard to get. You know, I kind of like that in a girl. Boys." As if a leader, the kid commanded his the dudes in his gang to hold Labrys. Labrys was strong, but the grip they had was unusual. Strength couldn't undo this one. She couldn't move her arms, the way they were placed. Labrys was a little scared, and freaked out. She didn't want a skank like him putting his lips on her. The only person that could do that was... Akihiko. Labrys began to go insane.

"Somebody! Somebody HELP ME! Anyone!" Labrys yelled, to no avail.

"You should know that nobody can hear you in a place like this you little bitch." The kid clearly got furious and yanked her hair, making Labrys cry in pain. Tears were dropping from her eyes quicker than before. Then the kid pulled her hair back, making Labrys head shoot up and the kid leaned in for a kiss. Labrys wanted to kick him, but she couldn't. She was restricted.

"Hey! Get away from her!" An angry voice could be heard from the other side of the alleyway could be heard, and a tall figure was running towards Labrys and the group.

"Oi! Dude we can't risk getting involved with the damn cops again. Let's ditch. Girls!" The group left Labrys alone. She was shocked. Sad. Angry. Different things. She was on her knees, crying with her face buried in her lap.

"L-Labrys?" The man ran towards Labrys.

"How do you know my na-... Akihiko?" Labrys was surprised once again.

"Are you alright?" Akihiko asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm fine now that you're here." _Score! Perfect time to compliment him!_

"Are you sure? Your not hurt anywhere are you?" Akihiko did his best ensuring she was safe, he thought more of her than only a friend after all.

"Sure."

"Alright then. I can tell you're a little shocked, so fill me in the details while we're walking. Here, take my hand." Akihiko reached out with his strong hand. It was comfortable for Labrys, warm and soft. It made her senses tingle a little. Once again, Akihiko pierced her with a smile.

* * *

"So... how exactly did you end up in a place like that?" Akihiko was curious about why she was there during school time, and ended up in a situation like that. Lucky thing he was there at the right time, and Labrys was thankful for that.

"Well, I saw some students bunking school so I wanted to put them in their place. Me and my big mouth led me to what you saved me from." Labrys explained.

"So why where you not at school, like you should be."

"Well it's a long story so..."

"I'm all ears. I'm expecting a really good explanation." Akihiko was acting towards her like a father disappointed with her daughter. Somebody had to correct Labrys on what she had done.

"There was a pop quiz in class. During the test, Yosuke-kun started talking to me. He wrote something on a note to me, I leaned over to look at what he said. Then I replied and he did the same. Then eventually, I was the one that got caught. My paper was ripped up and I got 0% in front of my whole class. Everybody was looking at me, they thought I was cheater. I began to... to cry. S-so I ran out. I ran until I saw those guys." Her voice cracked towards the end of the explanation as she was saddened by the memories of embarrassment.

"I'm really sorry Labrys. I'm so sorry. It's just that... in the end, you shouldn't have ran away from school. We both know that Yosuke can tend to get in trouble a lot. If you where to get any advice from me, I would say that facing moments like that builds your confidence. Not running away from everything and trying to be perfect. After all, like we've heard many times before, especially from Mitsuru, you can't runaway forever." Akihiko lightened the mood. He always knew how to do things like that.

"Thanks Akihiko-san. Your really comforting." Labrys smiled.

"Umm... what did you and Yosuke talk about?" Akihiko asked, devious little boy.

"It's really nothing, I even forgot." Labrys was a horrible liar.

"We both know that you DIDN'T forget. Now this makes me want to know more. C'mon, you can tell your big brother anything." Akihiko laughed.

"You think of me as a little sister?" Labrys seemed sad and happy. Sad that she might never be able to date him, if she was like a little sister to him, yet happy that Akihiko cared.

"Well, first Yosuke asked me if I was free tonight. I said yes." Labrys explained.

"Oh." Akihiko seemed sad, it was obvious that Labrys could read it. She was happy by that, it was another reason that she may have had a chance with the older man.

"He asked me out on a date, but I said no. I'm interested in somebody else." The pair stopped walking.

"And well, who might this somebody be?" Akihiko was on the edge of destruction.

"I really can't say, but I'm sure you know him. He's really cute, and nice. He's strong, he's always there for me to and-" Labrys was silenced by one of the most deadly things. A kiss.

Akihiko kissed her. Out of no where. He didn't even let her finish the sentence. He was really tense, and he began to speak really fast.

"Look I'm sorry Labrys but I can't stand knowing that you love another guy when I've been in love since I got to know you and this was my only chance to make a move before I-" Labrys gave him the kiss this time. It wasn't as tense, but it was something enjoyable.

"Y-You love me?" Akihiko was on cloud 9.

"I always have, I just couldn't ask you. The guy I described, it was you. I always wanted to be that special person for you." Labrys was open, she wasn't nervous anymore.

"If this is true then I have something to say. Labrys, will you be my girl?" Akihiko didn't need a real answer, it was in the way Labrys jumped on him and hugged him tight.

"Yes yes yes! 100,000,000 TIMES YES!" These tears. They were different now. They were tears of joy.

"We should head home and explain to Aigis why your back, then we can have our own time together." Akihiko gave her a sign of want. He wanted her.

"Race you!" Labrys, the robotic girl was off! At light speed, although somebody like Akihiko was surprisingly able to keep up.

* * *

Akihiko woke up the next morning, but felt a little awkward. Let's see. Yesterday, Akihiko began to date Labrys. That was the most memorable part. Later on, they told to Mitsuru and Aigis about their relationshi- WAIT, THAT'S NOT IT! Akihiko felt the skin under his nose. There was something on it. It couldn't be felt that easily, it was almost slippery. Akihiko stood up, looked in the mirror and saw a moustache drawn on his face. Followed by a beard and a black nose. A note was plastered to the wall.

_Hey Akihiko-Senpai, great boyfriend that I can't stop thinking about. By the time your reading this, I'm probably out with my friends Yukiko, Chie and sister. By now, you should have noticed the prank I pulled. I actually got some help from Elizabeth-san, I told her about us. She hadn't had that much fun in a while. By the way, I used permanent marker. :) Don't worry, I'm sure it will come off when we try hard enough. Probably. You still look sexy though. I hope you remember that just because your my boyfriend doesn't mean I won't prank ya. Good luck gettin' revenge, I don't even sleep.  
_

_From Of Course, Labrys :)_

Akihiko was furious and happy. Happy that she was comfortable around him, and wasn't afraid. It was a fun joke, and he was sure it was not permanent maker, hopefully. Then again, he was overwhelmed by anger, and that led him to shout out:

"LABRYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

**A/N:**

**Thank you very much to everyone who read this far. I hope you enjoyed the tale, leave a review if you want to give me some advice or your just commenting on how great it was. This was my first Persona story, so it may not have been as great as it's supposed to be. Don't get me wrong, I know the characters. I played Persona 3 Portable, male and female. I played Persona 4 Arena, completed everybody's story mode. I may make a sequel, but I'll know when that happens.  
**


End file.
